Illyasviel Emiya
Illyasviel Emiya (イリアスビエル エミーヤ,'' Iriasubieru Emiiya'') is a female maiden-like mage who was told by the order of the King to guard and protect Tenrou Island outside the kingdom of Joya. Illyasviel''' was entrusted with the given mission of not letting any traveling mages into the island without permission firsthand by the elite individuals in-charged. Joya's king gave her authorization to not let anybody intrudes into the sacred ground due to heavy secrets lying over there and mustn't be known in the public. She is the third person to have met Keith Maverick after Jeanne d'Arcadia and Helena Valkyria. Illyasviel Emiya is one of the optional main heroines or love interests for Keith Maverick to choose from upon deciding a certain route to follow in Fairy Tail: The Mark of Trinity. For that reason, Illyasviel plays a major role in her own separate story alongside Keith as his romantic partner. While so, Illyasviel's story route will played a vital role behind dealing primarily on the dark guild Grimoire Hearts in every upheaval crisis befallen to the world from ever since between the events that had transpired in during Unholy Loot of Terminus. Appearance ??? Personality ??? History ??? Synopsis Prologue ??? Common Route ??? Illyasviel Emiya's Route ??? After-story ??? Epilogue ??? Equipment '''Pendragon Avalon of Excalesvol (ペンドラゴン エーバロン オフ エクスカレスボル, Pendoragon Eebaron ofu Ekusukaresuboru): ??? Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Crash Crash (粉砕 (クラッシュ), Kurasshu lit. Pulverization) is an extremely powerful Magic used by Iriasubieru in the shield-like form of her large cross-shaped weapon as a Holder-type Magic instead of normally a Caster-type Magic. It is a very advanced Magic which gives Illyasviel the ability to smash everything that come into contact with her shield upon being hit to only instantaneously crash right back to their original caster or user. Non-elemental magics are manipulating magical power as a form of pressure, or matter; and Crash works by constantly pressurizing magic of the user's own body, or the magic surrounding them, to the point where any impact causes pulverization. Because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it, because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it. If the person is unfocused, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally. When used against an opponent to effect, this Magic can send the person flying several meters with incredible force. Despite being a natural offensive Magic, Crash does have other capabilities too. It can be used as a sort of deflective barrier, sending an attacker flying back. Crash has various offensive and defensive properties. Using its inherent nature of being able to crush anything it comes into contact with, the user is able to nullify the effects of certain Magics by smashing them to pieces. Although for Illyasviel, her Holder-type Magic shield imbedded with the power of Crash allows her to send an enemy flying numerous meters with incredible force. If the enemy were to land an attack on her, the shield will block it, leading to the incoming magical or physical attacks to crash down on the following environment then onto their intended target. The Shield is also capable of being fired as a burst of energy at the opponent when Illyasviel is seen gathering up the possible raw magical energy in order to release her power out onto her Crash Magic as unstable for further sheer power given to it. This Magic can also be utilized effectively for another defensive means. This is by crushing the ground underneath them, Illyasviel is able to create a cushion of sorts against enemy attack. It is also possible for Crash to be used as a deflective barrier, sending an assailant flying backwards when they come into contact with it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual like the user. Slowing Time Magic Slowing Magic (時間鈍化の魔法 Jikan Donka no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic. It is a type of Magic which allows the user to slow down their opponent by employing a time-affecting Magic which affects the opponents' perception of time. With their opponents' delayed reactions, the user can move in and attack freely before the opponent has a chance to counter it. However, the range of the user's Magic is limited, which means that only people and objects within a certain range of the user are affected by this Magic. Anything outside the range is unaffected by the Magic and the people inside of the range, view things outside of it as moving extremely fast. In addition, anything that originated from outside of the user's area-of effect will retain its normal speed even if it enters their area-of-effect afterwards. This renders her foes defenseless when they land any types of hits on the shield equipped inside of the range upon impact crashes, slowing down their reaction time to dodge the sustainable damage. Gravity Change Gravity Change (重力変化, Jūryoku Henka) is a Caster Magic related to gravity. A Magic that allows Illyasviel to alter the gravity for herself, and The Trinity Knights of Maverick. Illyasviel can also lower herself and her following team's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls including her with the shield, or else raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving. This helps raise Illyasviel's body to become much more lighter in a way to move possibly a lot more faster than normally she would with her shield. High Speed High Speed (神足, ハイスピード, Hai Supīdo) is a Caster Magic involving the use of one's speed. It is a type of Caster Magic that allows Illyasviel to move on walls with her shield at an extremely fast speed after employing Gravity Change on herself in lighter body weight. However, despite the Magic's properties which is to increase the caster's speed, the Magic apparently cannot defend against any Magic used to intentionally slow the caster down. When used in combat, High Speed can be very efficient as it will increased Illyasviel's moving pace to one high enough where she can barrage through all types of attacks with greater power from the shield towards her foe that comes into contact with it will result to a "Crash". Fortification Magic Fortification Magic (要塞 魔法,'' Yōsai Mahou'') is a magic that reinforces the position of a physical object and stabilizes the relative coordinates of the molecules within the object, also preventing the target from breaking. It is the same as adding something to an object that is already complete, in case of failure the target will receive it as a poison. Success requires a good grasp of the inner structure to fill openings with the magic. Using this magic has different uses, all dependent on the user. For example, Illyasviel can use it on clothes, causing it to harden to the point where they become similar to a suit of armor in terms of defensive power. Illyasviel can also use it on a simple towel once it's been twisted, turning into a makeshift weapon. However, with Fortification Magic, Illyasviel is unable to freeze a target in their tracks for a short period of time; instead, they can use it to enhance their own existence—granting them an enormous boost in power. Naturally, this is capable of being used as a weapon to strike the Illyasviel's opponent, as well as to augment her own attacks together with her shield, projected ahead of their body as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack which is enhanced by Fortification Magic is far stronger than it would normally be without it; as their fists are capable of penetrating solid steel with ease. Thanks to the immense hardening that Illyasviel's body undergoes when using Fortification Magic, she possess the ability to harm their opponents when they perform elemental transformations; rendering Illyasviel capable of striking the body beneath the elemental energy, bypassing their transformation; however, it does not negate their magic. It is impossible to reinforce something vague. As living things will resist invasion of the magic, reinforcing someone else is the hardest. * Panzer: 'Using this spell will cause Illyasviel's body and clothing to be fortified so that it has the defenses of a tank. This also raises the attack power of Illyasviel as her body has become hardened that much. At the basic level, Illyasviel will be immobile when using this spell but more advanced users can learn to move while having this spell activated on themselves. If Illyasviel is low on magic energy, she can use this spell on only part of the body to use less magic energy at a time. This spell can also be used on objects to increase it's defensive strength, basically turning it into a battering ram or weapon. * '''Halt: '''Rather than focusing on the caster's body, this spell focuses on securing the things around Illyasviel. Since this magic stabilizes the relative coordinates of the molecules within the object, this spell can basically secure the position of an object as long as it's touching another object or surface. For example, let's say a train began to derail. If Illyasviel used this spell on time, the train would stop it's motion entirely as it was probably still touching the rail, thus securing it. (The physics involved in what's going on inside would probably still occur however.) Nullification Magic 'Nullification Magic (無効の魔法, Mukō no Mahō): Nullification Magic is an extremely powerful Caster Magic that nullifies all attacks that are Magical in nature. Nullification Magic is utilized for nullifying any Magical attacks and discharges it within an area away from the Mage. The way that this is done is by the user gathering and condensing eternano upon their hands—not an overwhelming amount, but not a miniscule amount either; essentially, it is just the right amount; at least to oppose the foe's offending spell—it calls upon the theory of Mao-Dun in order to function. The Mao-Dun theory concerns a blacksmith who makes both shields and spears. He first pitches a customer the spears, claiming that they are so sharp, no shield can block them. He then pitches the shields, saying they are so hard, no spear can pierce them. The customer then asks what would happen if he threw one of the blacksmith's spears at one of his shields...and received no answer. This is the source of the Chinese word for paradox (矛盾, máodùn lit. spear-shield). The eternano collection in the user's hand is concentrated to a single point, allowing the magical particles to gain an edge, barreling through the opposing collection of eternano that composes the offending spell, causing everything else to be shoved aside into fragments of eternano, essentially breaking it into pieces, nullifying the enemy's attack and dispersing its power at the point of contact. Essentially, the user of Nullification Magic is the shield against the enemy magician's spear in the Mao-Dun theory. Additionally, when performing Nullification Magic, the user has a very ample radius in which the Magic may be employed from; meaning that essentially, they can cast it from any angle that they wish, allowing a 360 defense, but the drawback is that the user can only nullify one spell at a time. This Magic has been seen cast with or without a magical weapon, as the user has displayed their abilities to utilize this magic by simply waving the assault away, or using their limbs, such as their elbow, to nullify a spell. In other instances, however, the Magic isn't totally nullified; instead, the user nullifies it on a certain area, such as their body, and discharges it on a certain area, which is usually behind them. However, not all types of magic are nullified. Magic that harms the person is stopped; excluding spells not directly harming but disabling such as a disarm spell; while magic that helps the person is not. Even though it is powerful, magical spells are stopped by Nullification Magic, but they do not stop physical attacks, so even if the attacker is a demon, monster or a person powered by magic any attack that is physical like punching, kicking or using a weapon will not be stopped. Techniques & Spells Divine Arrow (神の矢, Kami no Ya): Divine Arrow is shown to be a Nullification Magic spell, and one of the most basic spells in the Nullification Magic user's arsenal; in fact, it is automatically learnt upon learning the magic itself. However, despite this, it doesn't make the Divine Arrow any less deadly. When performing the spell, the user gathers and condenses their magical power, before compressing it in a single hand and utilizing shape transformation on the collection of eternano as to stretch it out, condensing and shaping it properly into the form of an arrow that is composed of pure energy that has two spikes near the tip; because of its formation, it seems to be coloured purple. When manifesting the arrow, any characters in the user's line of sight will flinch. When the blast lands, it blows the opponents away with tremendous speed and force; blasting through everything in it's path in order to assault the opponent ferociously as the arrow sends the opponents flying at a semi-spike angle, inducing tremendous knockback from which it is difficult to recover. The move goes through walls. The move can hit a maximum of six targets but the damage and knockback weaken for each target hit; thus if used on many opponents, it may not destroy the ones in the back, even if the foes are still suffering from harm. Thanks to being a Nullification Magic spell, the attack goes through any and all defenses, and at extreme distances it does slightly less damage. If the opponents are too close together, they may collide with each other and prevent immense damaging from happening; and the trajectory of the arrow can be altered, allowing the user to strike more than one opponent. Relationship Main Love Interest Keith Maverick ??? Enemies/Love Rivals Grimoire Hearts ??? Mavis Vermillion ??? Helena Valkyria ??? Jeanne d'Arcadia ??? Quotes ??? Trivia * Her character theme song is Horizon while as her battle theme music is Blinded by Light. * Her appearance is based on the character of Shielder from Fate/Grand Order. * Permission to use the article, Fortification Magic was granted by Forest Dragon Slayer. * Her Magics and Abilities Moveset will be coping into her fighting style with the shield-like weapon. * Permission to use the article, Nullification Magic was granted by Perchan. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Original Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Original Character Category:Wandering Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Married Characters Category:Human Category:Crash Mage Category:Gravity Magic User Category:Knight Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Main Character Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage